Drifting Further Away
by xoxEllexox
Summary: He didn't realize that she was drifting further away from him until she had had enough. She was saying goodbye. Tony/Ziva


**_One shot based on the song 'Drifting Further Away'_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

She had had enough. After everything over the past four years, plus what he had said in the elevator a few weeks ago she had decided she couldn't do it anymore. He had pushed her away for the last time.

Maybe she could return to Israel, back to Michael Rivkin. She had a short-lived relationship with him during the months she had been back in Israel, but he was only filling in the void where Tony should be.

Ziva sighed and began to shut down her computer and gather up her things when Tony walked up to her desk.

"Do you want to come get a drink?" He asked. Ziva looked up at him.

"No Tony" She said standing and walking around her desk, brushing past him as she made her way to the elevator "Goodnight" She said walking out of the Bullpen.

She got into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. The doors were almost closed when suddenly a hand shot through the gap and the doors re-opened to revile Tony.

"Come on Ziva, just one drink" He said when the doors closed. Ziva sighed and reached over to flick the emergency switch. When the elevator came to a stop she turned to him.

"Tony, I cannot do this anymore" She said with a sad smile "I am saying goodbye"

She placed a hand on his right cheek and looked at him for a moment before leaning in and kissing his other cheek. She let her hand fall and quickly flicked the emergency switch again. When she walked out she could feel Tony watching her until she got into her car and drove away.

_Cause every word_

Ziva was curled up on her couch, a blanket over her, a glass of wine sitting on the coffee table in front of her and a book in her hand. She looked up at her clock and saw it said '2:17'. She took a deep breath and closed her book, putting it down on the table next to her wine and threw the blanket off her. She began to walk to her bedroom, passing her front door as she did. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a shuffling from the outside of the apartment door. She quietly walked towards the door, picking up her Sig in the process and quickly opened the door, pointing the gun at the figure.

"Tony?" She said staring at the slightly shocked Special Agent who was sitting on the floor and leaning his back against the wall in front of her "How long have you been out here?"

"Maybe two hours" He said scratching the back of his neck. He was still in his work clothes and it seemed as though he hadn't been back to his home yet.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"I wanted...needed to talk to you about what you said earlier...But I didn't know what to say. So I sat out here" He said "Ah, can I come in?" He asked awkwardly.

"I do not think that is a good idea" She said leaning against her doorway. He nodded.

"Alright" He said "Do you want to sit out here?" He asked patting the spot next to him. Ziva thought for a moment before stepping out of her doorway and sat down against the wall next to him.

"You're beautiful" He said quietly after a long silence. Her head snapped towards him with a wide eyed look on her face. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before standing up.

"I guess this is my goodbye then" He said sadly as he began to walk away. He turned around when he reached the end of the small hallway "Nice pyjamas" He said with his 'DiNozzo smirk' before disappearing around the corner.

Ziva looked down at the black boy cut underwear and white singlet top. She laughed softly and walked back into her apartment.

_And every turn_

The next few days at work everyone noticed the change between Tony and Ziva. They only talked if it was about the case they were working on, they didn't flirt like they usually would and they barely looked at each other.

Suddenly Director Vance walked into the Bullpen and stood in front of Ziva's desk.

"Officer David" He said. Ziva stood up, getting the attention of her teammates "I spoke with Director David. He has agreed to let you return to Mossad"

Ziva nodded "Thank you Director"

_Every sign_

"Ziva! Open the damn door" Tony yelled pounding his fist against the front door of Ziva's apartment later that night. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her all day, Gibbs and Abby took turns in demanding an explanation from her until it was time for everyone to leave. A few seconds later Ziva opened the door.

"What do you want Tony?" She asked tiredly. He walked past her and into the middle of her apartment.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked. She closed the front door and turned to him.

"There is no reason for me to stay" She said with a shrug. Tony's eyes widened slightly.

"What about Abby? McGee? Ducky? Gibbs? Me?" He asked angrily.

"You will cope" She said. Tony walked towards until she was trapped between the door and his body.

"What are you-"

"I won't cope" He murmured, his lips millimetres from hers.

"Tony, do not do this. Not now" She said, her hands gripping his forearms, his hands on her waist. He rested his forehead against hers and whispered.

"Don't go"

_Points to your hurt_

"I am sorry Tony. But I am leaving in three days" She said walking around him and back to her couch. He stayed where he was and braced himself against the wall.

"Why?" He said angrily.

She sighed "Goodnight Tony" She said before walking into her bedroom and closing the door, leaving Tony standing in the living room.

"Dammit" Tony said hitting his hand against the wall.

_With every hour_

He wasn't going to let her leave. He turned and stormed towards her bedroom, yanking the door open and instantly regretting it.

"Ah…Sorry!" He said wide-eyed, closing the door quickly behind him and leaning against it, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Seeing Ziva half naked in her bedroom was not what he was expecting.

"Tony?" Ziva said opening her door and looking up at him.

"Sorry about that" He said with a nervous smile.

"It is fine" She said fiddling with the bottom of the shirt that was at least 4 sizes too big.

'_Another man's shirt'_ Tony thought angrily.

"What did you want?" She asked.

"You can't leave" He said crossing his arms.

"Why not?" She asked, she too crossing her arms and glaring up at him. He grabbed the sides of her arms and looked intently at her before crashing his lips down to hers. Her hands went to his chest and she gently pushed him off her. He looked at her with an expression that broke her heart.

"I am sorry Tony" She said softly.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" He asked stepping further away from her.

Ziva took a deep breath. "Yes Tony. There is"

He just nodded and made his way towards the door "Goodbye Ziva"

"Goodbye Tony"

_You're drifting further away_

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


End file.
